


Visitor

by purplesk



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>噗浪粉絲點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> 6月時跟大家玩的粉絲點文遊戲。  
> 點文者：欣欣 (reactio)  
> 點文內容：正劇向，EC/開放性結局、希望可以提到快紅這兩個小可愛XD 比方說 Charles 知道這 Erik （疑似）有這對雙胞胎小孩之類的。

　　說起來，Charles發現自己會做惡夢的頻率比別人低很多，但反過來說，他的大腦與其他人不同，所以惡夢降臨時，他比誰都更印象深刻，夢中的每個細節都能被烙印在腦中——真的是揮之不去的夢魘。

　　Erik把那球場運來，並狠狠地壓在會場且絲毫不顧慮其他無辜人們的驚嚇、膽怯，那並不是讓Charles害怕的事，即便他差一點就失去生命。讓Charles感到毛骨悚然的是，他明明與老友如此接近，卻無法感受到對方的思考脈動——那惱人的頭盔會出現在Erik頭上也是理所當然的事，但Charles清楚，即便自己被Erik用某種方式排除在外，但他仍舊可以從別的地方感覺到、察覺到Erik的情緒波動。

　　那是難以用言詞表達，或是用肢體語言去形容的，有那麼一點縹緲不定、虛浮的感覺。對，就是一種感覺。

　　難以言喻。

　　事件隨著Erik的離開也慢慢地平緩下來，雖然各家媒體、各國政府都因為變種人的曝光感到震驚、恐懼、害怕卻參雜著人類原有的複雜情緒——晦暗、不明朗的包容。

　　Charles不算樂觀的人，在失去雙腿的十年期間，他從一個樂天派被大環境的殘酷、自己的悔恨及自我墮落給磨練成較為偏激且悲觀的人，寧願墮落也不願振作。然而，與未來的自己對話後，雖然稱不上有信心，不過Charles開始相信，一切都會好轉起來。

　　變種人學校在Hank、還有那些願意伸出援手但還是有點害怕變種人的人類們的幫助之下，重新開張，並慢慢地回到軌道之上。家長們終於願意承認自己的寶貝其實跟其他孩子不同，將他們送來Charles開辦的學校，並親眼見到孩子們的改變與成長。雖然一開始有點顛簸，不過最近終於有一點好成績出現，Charles感到欣慰及愉悅。

　　看著眼前幾位正在爭吵的孩子，Hank想走過去將他們分開，但Charles卻搖搖頭，說，孩子們的爭端由孩子們自己處理，這是他們長大的方式，大人不應該自以為是地去插手。由他們去，即便是小孩，還是會找到解決方法的。

　　當Charles準備轉身離開時，他突然發現到，那位女孩扯了扯旁邊男孩的袖子，他們不知低語了什麼，最後男孩與其他人達到共識，願意這次先行退讓，讓遊戲繼續進行。這是一件很奇妙的事，是Charles第一次發現那孩子稍稍有的柔軟之姿，有一點熟悉的感覺，卻說不出從何而來。

　　不過也就在那麼瞬間，Charles想起昨晚的惡夢。說實話，一般人可能不覺得那算的上惡夢，但Charles在夢中失重、漂浮、無法搆到任何東西的邊界，直到他莫名的覺得自己快瀕臨死亡之際，突然有股力道伸手，輕輕扯住了他，把他帶往某個曾經熟悉卻再也想不起來的地方——冰涼的、殘破的、碎片雜處的地方，卻沒有陌生之感。

　　雨水降落於肌膚之上、髮絲間以及眼睫上的水珠因眨眼動作而輕落，有點冷，卻不至於失溫。

_Charles……_

　　張開眼，變種人學校的創辦人似乎終於回過神來，他朝面露擔憂的Hank擠出一抹淺笑，就將輪椅改變方向，離開了充斥著溫暖陽光的草坪空間以及孩童們的嘻笑聲。不小心跌進自己昨日的夢境讓Charles略感忐忑不安，但下一秒他又恢復冷靜沉著的情緒，接著，像想通了什麼似的，他忍不住勾起淺淺的笑容。

　　

　　※※※

　　對Charles來說，沒有真正的夢魘。夢，只是人們的思緒無法散開而結集起來在夜晚時造訪的不速之客。

　　他下意識地用手指輕敲擊著輪椅把手，望著落地窗外的夜景，今晚，他不打算入眠。他等待夢魘來臨，但是是用清醒的態度迎接之。而不出他意料之外，他的『夢魘』確實與他在某種意義上可算是心意相通。Charles並沒有等待太久，直到不知從哪吹來的風撩撥了落地窗旁的窗簾後，他轉過輪椅，靜靜地面對夜晚的訪客。

　　

　　「好久不見。」教授先發難，並勾起微笑。

　　

　　對方只是靜默，沒有回覆。Charles理解，完全的理解，所以他一笑置之。

　　

　　「看過孩子了嗎？」追問著，他滿意地在對方臉上看見一抹一閃而過的詫異，「你知道，我答應過你不會讀你的大腦。所以別懷疑我偷看你的秘密。」他笑著，補充著。

　　「只不過啊，Erik，你真的藏不大住心思。」瞧見對方臉上的表情變化，是他的樂趣，也是一種久違的默契。

　　

　　良久，訪客終於緩緩開口。

　　

　　「他們……都好嗎？」

　　

　 **你這麼常來，怎麼會不知道？** 他壓下原先想調侃對方的言詞，抿著抿唇，露出一貫的微笑。

　　

　　「他們都很安全。」湛藍色的眼眸將對方的身姿映進眼簾，「我保證。」

　　

　　來訪者點了點頭，不語，像是咀嚼教授的言語，又像是將對方的保證完整無缺地放進心中的某個安全角落。

　　

　　「你呢？要去哪裡嗎？」他開口，才發現自己還是會有點忍不住地想將對方留下，即便Charles深知，沒有誰能把孤狼留在身邊。

　　

　　「去一個安全的地方。」

　　

　　他們對視著，不需言語，就能從彼此的眼中找到答案。同時間地，他們朝彼此露出久違的、自然地、彼此都知悉的微笑。

　　

　　「他們就交給你了。」男人說著，欲轉身離開。

　　

　　點頭，他目送著悄悄降臨且悄悄離去的房客的背影。

　　

　　「保重。」

　　

　　他說著，一如往常，朝著已經模糊的背影輕道——Charles Xavier的『夢魘』、學校的神秘訪客。Charles不確定下一次見面的時間、地點，甚至，或許從此之後，他們再也不見。

　　不過，都好……都好。

　　垂了眼睫，他將自己對Erik的保證反覆思量、咀嚼。那對雙胞胎肯定會非常適應學校生活，即便一開始可能有點跌跌撞撞，不過，他對孩子們有信心，相信以後那位訪客再來拜訪時，他肯定能見到自己對他的諾言實現，也能真正的見到變種人能安全、自在地在這個社會裡與人類共存。

　　有一點太理想，但Charles就是個理想主義者。他笑著，自嘲著，並決定要為此繼續努力著。

　　


End file.
